Hisone Amakasu
"Together...we're invicible." -Hisone Amakasu Hisone Amakasu, '''given the callsign '''NC-4859 "Honest" '''during her service with the Grand Army of the Republic, and later the armed forces of the Second Eternal Alliance, in the Clone Wars and Black Fleet Crisis, known among the Universal Empire's ranks as '''The Sinner '''for disrupting the Ritual of 23 BBY, and widely regarded after her death as the '''Savior of the Universe, was a Terrestrial human female born in the island nation of Japan, on the original Earth, sometime before 40 BBY. Due to a congenital learning disorder, she had great difficulty developing and maintaining relationships and relating with anyone early in her life, and she also tended to be bluntly honest to those around her, which caused her to become anti-social and seek refuge in isolation from everyone else, barring her parents, who she was genuinely grateful for, and her cat Goro, for whom she harbored a particular fondness. At some point before 23 BBY, desiring a career that was least likely to force her into socializing with others, she enlisted in the Japan Air Self-Defense Force, being assigned to the Gifu Air Base in an office setting, before unintentionally being chosen by the Organic Transformed Flyer within the secretive Hangar 8 of the base, Masotan, to be his pilot. Throughout her new career as a Dragon Pilot, or D-Pai in the Japanese language, she gradually learned how to bond with others, including the anger-prone and aggressive Nao Kaizaki, who would eventually become her close friend, and three other D-Pai from different air bases in Japan, while also forming a close bond with Masotan. In 23 BBY, she disrupted an event known as the Ritual, offering her life in place of Natsume Misumi's. As she prepared to die inside Mitatsu, in reality the ancient Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Nihilus, Masotan accompanied her, protecting her from the god's hunger for three months before reuniting her with her love interest, Haruto Okonogi, who had gone searching for them both. The two then began a close, romantic relationship: a love that endured even during the upcoming war that would shatter their world. A little over a year later, in 22 BBY, as Haruto proposed to Hisone with a beautiful, and ridiculously expensive, engagement ring, the Confederacy of Independent Systems invaded the Gifu Prefecture of Japan, with the Kaleesh cyborg general Grievous seeking to capture and harness the power of the OTFs for a secretive project; the sacking of the Prefecture quickly escalated into a full-scale battle between the Confederacy and the Galactic Republic. After narrowly evading capture and even death, Hisone and Masotan, along with Haruto, were conscripted into the Grand Army of the Republic, and she was given a special set of shielded armor whose energy shields not only offered further protection from Masotan's gastric fluids, but could also be energized at certain areas of the armor, essentially giving her the ability to turn her hands into energy swords. The trio wound up being assigned to Clone Squad Lightning, participating in several engagements of the Clone Wars, including the Battle of Mimban, the ill-fated Siege of Naboo and Battle of Jabiim, the Second Battle of Geonosis, and the Second Battle of Europe, where in 19 BBY she and Masotan were shot down behind enemy lines and presumed dead. In reality, they were captured by the Confederate-aligned Reich der Festen Hand, , whose Fuhrer, Gustav Anales, attempted to persuade her to join his side, in "the new era of change", before he was assassinated by Grievous, having found no further use for the Reich. Grievous then captured Hisone and Masotan and used them to complete Project Star Forge, a Confederate attempt to reactivate the hidden shipyards within Mitatsu in order to quicly turn out warships and battle droids infused with the Dark Side. During the ensuing Battle of the Pacific in the same year, Hisone and Masotan, with Haruto's assistance, broke free of Grievous' control, overpowering him and forcing a surrender at blasterpoint. However, it was also at this time where Nihilus decided to reveal himself to the galaxy, unveiling his Black Fleet and exterminating all life on Earth, including Nao, then a Dragon Pilot for the United States Air Force's own OTF Corps. The Sith Lord, christening his forces the Universal Empire, would then go on to devastate large portions of the galaxy's Outer Rim in the destructive, year-long conflict known as the Black Fleet Crisis, during which Hisone gave birth to her and Haruto's one son. Later on during the Crisis, the Republic-Confederate coalition, now dubbed the Second Eternal Alliance, launched an all-or-nothing ambush on Nihilus and his forces on Malachor V, where Masotan, Raum Vilage, clone captain CT-7567 "Rex", and Hisone were all killed by the Dark Lord, the latter sacrificing herself by using a fragment of Nihilus' mask to become the entity Darth Sorrow, wiping out his forces and finally killing the ancient being that threatened the very freedom of the universe once and for all, at the cost of her own life, sharing a final farewell with Haruto before dying in his arms. Biography Early life